The SWORD Chronicles:Midnight of Zero: Jamie's Story
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: The first of twenty-three books of the S.W.O.R.D Chronicles. This all starts with Jamie's training and then her exile from her old home in the far east to the home she will defend.
1. Chapter 1

The S.W.O.R.D Chronicles

Book I

Prelude Story

Midnight of Zero: Jamie's Story

Ch. 1 Fight School

"Terra-Tetra or Earth, third planet from the sun and the only planet so far to show intelligent life. Terra-Tetra is over four billion years old, can any one then tell me why we are here in these halls hmm?" asked an eager looking commander. No one really knew the answer why. The commander then said "For one of three reasons, First, you were scouted out of high school because of your athletic skill or academic grades were off the charts. Second, your from wealthy families with strong military backgrounds, or you showed an interest in the military which good for you to sever your country. Or third you got on to the government's radar and they like you for classified reasons. No matter Melee-Magthere or fight school as it translates from under common will be your home for ten years. Not only will you learn how to fight but you will also learn the liberal arts as well, can't have dumb muscle bound soldiers now can we?" that earned the commander a laugh and he then dismissed the full assembly of first year students to the barracks. They all shared rooms of two. No co-eding the rooms. Two girls or two guys, yet some how she got away with it. Her name was Jamie Ellea Tundra thirteenth child of house Tundra which had sired eight sons and five daughters. Mark, Meria, Wolf, Tut, Eliza, and Alea all had gone to Magthere D'Faer or School of magic. Liezal, Dev, Azele, and Lazz had all gone to Melee-Magthere too though Lazz was a year above his youngest sister. Tut was in his last year of Magthere D'Faer. Eliza was in her six year of Magthere D'Faer. Alea was in her third year of Magthere D'Faer. Mark, Lizal, Meria,Wolf, Dev, and Azele had been any where from ten years to twenty six years graduated from both schools. The only two who never went to these schools were Ealtha who was an Empath, and Sub-Zero who was a cyromancer. They needed specialized training that took them from home for ten years. For years anyone who was not a member of house Tundra called her a boy and well it stuck legality. Jamie never minded. Anyway as she had heard from her elder siblings your first five years were spent in combat training. Two years in the liberal arts. One year in a religion of choice. Finally the last year was spent in honing your skill you get to specialize in during your third year in combat. Jamie decided that now was a good time to figure out what religion she'd study. Jamie had quite a strong interest in the way of the Drow and the recruiters saw that when she openly took the challenge of the visiting school's melee champion and won with the heart of a Drow. The Drow masters of the school were willing to do what ever it took to ensure this young student got to enter their halls, but Jamie didn't have a say. She wanted to go, but her parents had the final say, so here she was, at least the scouts set her up with Drow classes. So Jamie chose Lolth as her patron Deity. Thus began her ten year stay at Melee-Magthere. Little knowing that she would become more than just Lolth's Chosen One or the pride of the Tundra Family...oh no she wouldn't know til years later and at the side of one Norse god of Mischief and Lies that she was meant to lead a team and save the cosmos from darkness.

**A.N:**

**So this is the first chapter of my brand new series The S.W.O.R.D chronicles. This is the first Story. Each of the six Ronin will get a Prelude story. Let me know how you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Third Year Specialization

Twenty-One year old Jamie entered the dark halls of the Drow school in Donzarbaren, Kaldarzenben an island country off the coast Japan in Terra-Tetra. Jamie was indeed the best non-drow fighter these Drow masters had seen in years. One had even called her two hands for she caught two coins. They pulled her to the school for her last three years of her combat training. Jamie had chosen twin swords as her weapon when she had been training at home, as was tradition in her homeland. Jamie could fight as well as any born Drow and had full favor of their goddess Lolth in whom Jamie chose to worship as her own, she had chosen yes. What little did she know that when Lolth accepted her faith and worship she had been matched to a god. She was marked with the mark of Lolth on her right arm. But she was also marked with the mark of a helmet with stag horns on her neck. This mark would make Jamie the chosen mate for the male who would bear Lolth's mark in the same place on his own neck. It would be a while yet.

**A.N**

**Jamie, if you haven't figured this out yet, was fated for Loki.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Training in the Word of Lolth

Jamie was switched from the normal track to the Drow track of learning. That's how good they though her to be. Jamie became well learned not only the Drow way but also the ways of her people.

Jamie did not ever know that the path she had chosen had meant she'd be scorned by her people and her parents for they were very racist and did not like their kids mixing with other races. It was sickening for Jamie at first but she then turned and made that hate much toward the enemies of the Drow, the Fey folk and the Elves of the light. Jamie's heart was turned to stone cold ice and it would remain until many years later when her elder brother Mark sat on the throne of the house, that her heart would warm to her old family.

Jamie found the stories interesting and thought provoking. She had asked in under common "An'kin, ele'udtila phlith ulorith naut er'griff wun l'rivvil i'dol jhal wun i'dol lu'l'eldalie i'dol lu'wund byr dazzanen ichl?" the teacher was a young looking noble from the Drow city of Menzoberranzan. He was shocked to hear a human able to speck his tongue so well that he replied in his tongue "Usstan tlun naut zhaunus ele ol vlorthen xor lu'oh ol nous jhal ussta ssiggrin zhah nindel ol belbaue weth dazzan natha bbwael sanrr ulu phlith weth byr" Jamie nodded and said "Verve dro lu'u'nef tlu "xuil dos"

After class her bunk mate Dinin Do'Urden said "Lu'oh xunus dos screa ulu telanth harl rivvin?" Jamie sighed and answered "Usstan Ibal zuch tlus izil ulu telanth ol. Usstan xun naut zhaun ele. Ol zhah saph ussta bel'lain lu'ssinssrigg whol dosst valyrin." Dinin nodded then said in rough common "If you need help with anything related to class I am here to help." Jamie smiled and said "Dito."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Stuff Loki Would be Proud of

Jamie and Dinin were well known for being pranksters here at Melee-Magthere. Jamie and Dinin mostly did harmless pranks only on students they knew well and were friends with. However a teacher from the normal track wanted them to stop so he informed their professor. With that began the mini war that Dinin would always remember and use to his advantage back at home.

First battle: the Professor got the drills restricted to class times only. Jamie and Dinin refuted this with twin sliver tongues that would have made Loki the God of Mischief beam with pride.

Second battle: the Professor restricted all students not human from uttering the names of their gods or goddess at anytime. Jamie and Dinin displayed complex logic and argued to the admins that for some not giving proper worship to a deity could be fatal.

Third battle: the Professor in vain effort tried to deal with the Drow Duo, who were in full favor of not only Lolth but Loki too, tried to trap the two with a lie. Neither were fooled. Jamie had an innate sense to lies. Dinin being born Drow could always hear and see lies easily.

Last battle: the Professor tried one last time to trap the two in a matter of pride and ego, with out realization of the favor the two had from the trickster god and Lolth.

At the end of it all the whole school had respected the duo and would kneel to them when ever they passed in the halls. Jamie was very prideful and found it enriching not to kneel to someone else for once, which is the main reason she was matched to Loki in the first place.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 To Be a Yathrin of Lolth

Jamie entered into her year long study of religion with the full favor of Lolth upon her. This is where she met Briza Do'Urden Dinin's older sister who was nasty when she wanted or needed to be. Briza scowled but a moment then knelt when she realized that it was the human who was held in Lolth's highest favor. Jamie looked at the kneeling Yathrin in training and said in under common "Xun nauth yu'na natha laur ulu uns'aa, natha MALTIR huelar dalharil ulu ussta qu'ellear." Briza then said "Dos ph'mzild taga nindel ka Lolth lamin ilta elamshinae pholor dos lu'ussta dalninuk natha MALTIR drada wiu."

Jamie and Briza worked together to become Yathtallar of Lolth. Jamie was truly against murder in the name of any Deity but when it came to Feyfolk and Elves that pissed her off she was more than happy to kill them, in the fact that they were her enemies that were trying to kill her. Briza had gained a new found respect for surfacers. Not all of them were like the stories made them out to be. Jamie for example was not the weak and stupid human the stories made most humans out to be. Also Jamie was not the self centered, egotistical, evil, and asshole most humans were. Jamie could also see that even though Briza acted with the stereotypical hate, malice, cruelty, and competent for males of a Drow she also had a softer, insure, wanting nothing more than for mother to be pleased and proud of her, and kinder side she rarely let and was allowed to show.

Jamie would keep this surfacer phrase in mind when ever she encountered new and strange worlds and people "Never judge a book by it's cover." she even translated it to Dinin and Briza to remember. "Neitar khluryar natha voiry a ol zhah kri'sha" Jamie had said at the end of the year to the pair of siblings. She had also met their elder brother Nalfein Do'Urden a wizard at Magthere D'Faer with Jamie's Sister Alela who graduated three years ago. Jamie almost fell for the crimison eyed wizard and elder boy of House Do'Urden.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Last Year with a S.W.O.R.D Agent to Be.

Jamie entered the senior bunks and found her bunk mate for the year. A young male with dark skin and brown curly hair with a hat and headphones on. In his hands was a book on S.H.I.E.L.D and it's agents. He looked up and said "Hello there. I am Shiakuma Shibo Rozu. Akal Rozu is my big brother. He's a S.W.O.R.D agent right now. He put a good word for me so that is what I am studying to be this last year, you?" Jamie smiled and said "I am a Drow trained Warrior so I am finishing up on that track this last year." Shiakuma laughed and said "Wow a Drow Warrior good for you Kiddo. I take it you've made allies among the Drow." Jamie merely nodded.

Her last year was crammed with practice patrols with Dinin, tests of faith of Lolth with Briza, and some simple spells taught by Nalfein. Jamie loved it all and would miss it. She also got to take some one on one lessons with Zaknafein her teacher from years three to eight. Jamie was then during the break escorted to Menzoberranzan with Briza, Nalfein, Dinin and Zaknafein. It was during that month long break that she lived in the lavish home of her two former bunkmates.

Malice Do'Urden met Jamie on day one and was not disappointed. "Jamie dear, do have a Drow name?" Malice asked kindly to the Twenty-Seven year old human female. Jamie said "Yes honored Matron. My Drow name is Zildivae Akalloth I chose long before I entered Melee Magthere." Malice nodded and asked "Would you mind if you were refereed to it while you stayed in Menzoberranzan?" Jamie said "No, I would not mind at all to be called what I feel is my true name."

So since then Jamie was then called Zildivae Akalloth to all even Shiakuma.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Graduation and the Down Fall of Jamie from House Tundra

Jamie was so happy to graduate with high honors from Melee Magthere. But she also had chosen to become a warrior and a teacher in the under dark. This alone was enough to piss off her parents. Jamie was very little knowing that once she turned twenty-eight she would have to run and run for her life.

Jamie enjoyed her self and the last time she'd see her friends from Melee Magthere. Dinin, Zak, Briza, and Shiakuma approached. In Shiakuma's hands was Jamie's mini note book which contented all her Under Common Notes. She thought she had lost it. Smiling she looked with in and found her friends had singed their well wishes.

Jamie looked on Melee Magthere one last time before leaving with her thirteen siblings and her parents. Not ever knowing the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Exile's Valor

Jamie had no clue to the evil plot her parents had twisted to get rid of her the favorite child of their land. Jamie had woken in cold sweat with a vision from Lolth and Eliza by her side saying "Up quickly Jamie there is trouble and you are in danger. Lazz, Alea, and I will help you let's move." Jamie was up like a bolt and dressed just as quick. The duo met their siblings at the forest then the four some rode to the under dark entrance where a Drow Patrol with Nalfein and Dinin were camped there.

Dinin spotted his old bunk mate and yelled "Jamie, vel'bol silara dos doeb ji gajen?" Jamie replied in under common "Usstan tlun aesus. Xal usstan valm dosst Akn?" Jamie watched the expressions on the others become welcoming. Jamie joined with Dinin and Nalfein with a kind smile. Zildivae joined the patrol. Thus began Jamie's Exile into the under dark and her life in America years later.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Fourth Daughter of House Do'Urden

Jamie journeyed to Menzoberranzan with Dinin and Nalfein at her left and right. As they arrived thorough the hallowed gates of the city they were met by Matron Baenre and Matron Malice at the Baenre compound. Matron Baenre asked "Zhah nindol i'rivvil dosst iharn zhah ji vhaide d?" Malice merely nodded saying "Siyo, il zhah." Jamie looked at Matron Baenre who spoke common to her and said "Zildivae Akalloth, Matron Malice wishes to welcome you into House Do'Urden as her daughter. Would you like that?" Jamie answered "Very much so as my family exiled me from home and sent assassins after me to kill me. Jamie Ellea Tundra is dead now, Zildivae Akalloth Do'Urden lives I her place as the fourth daughter of Matron Malice Do'Urden Tenth house of Menzoberranzan."

Back at the Do'Urden compound Zildivae was welcomed warmly by all the nobles of the house even Briza, Verina, and young Maya. Zildivae stood at the left of Malice to Maya's right. Zildave stood tall and proud to be a member of the house and a Yathtallar of Lolth too. Yes there were currently two Yathtallar of Lolth soon to be four once Verina and Maya attended their robes.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 On the Eve of Nalfein's Death

On the eve of Nalfein's death Zildivae had a vision of the future of the house a vision she soon shared to her Mother and Sisters.

_Zildivae watched in horror as her house battled House Devir. She heard Dinin's distinct voice yell "Alert Danger" Zildivae tried to shout her warning to Nalfein, but to no avail. He turned at put his back to Dinin who stabbed him in back. Soon she heard a baby's cry as she then looked on the birth and near sacrifice of little Drizzt. _

_Ten years later the little Drow page prince handed a dagger over to Lolth their goddess. At this point Lolth was aware of Zildivae and said "My Chaotic little Drow, Menzoberranzan will hold no reward for you if you stay. Take the tunnels to the surface, the northern tunnels. There your path will be set. Do not mourn leaving House Do'Urden behind for they will be in favor for this."_

Malice was shocked that her youngest daughter had a vision fro Lolth. Zildivae warned "Turmoil awaits this house if the youth you carry is truly male." Malice listened to the counsel of the " Musical Ghost Whisper Hidden Blade of Lolth" as her name translated to. Malice dismissed her daughters but Zildivae remained. Malice could see there was more Zildivae did not want to share with the others. "Was there more?" Zildivae said "Pertaining to the fate of our house no but my future yes." Malice waved her hand for her to speak freely

_A lavish home with the forest. Six warriors stand together as family. One is female, one is a dwarf, two appear to be human and the last bears Lolth's Holy symbol upon his neck on the left side. Zildivae no Jamie the call to her. They call her leader, sister, wife, and queen. _

_The scene changes and a battle ensues with twelve warriors against one warrior. Things look bleak till a flash of light and legions of warriors appear. Dinin, Verina, and a grown up Drizzt appear there too. Soon the tide turns in the heroes favor._

_The last scene is Jamie and the Mage male's wedding. Soon followed by their coronation as king and queen of a world she did not know. _

Malice rose with tears and a smile that Jamie would have wished her own mother would have given her. Malice said "Zildivae my daughter. Lolth has a plan in mind and has shown you the rewards for listening to her word. Go forth my child and tell no one. You will be missed, but not forgotten."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 A Mansion in the Woods of Dartmouth Massachusetts

Several years ago she came to Massachusetts America. She bought a mansion within the woods and made her own. Every one left there strange neighbor alone. So summer turned to fall and fall to winter, and when spring came around she came out to keep the curb appeal up but other than that she was a loner.

It was soon twenty forty A.D and Jamie smelt the crisp air of fall. She was sitting outside her favorite cafe where one of the attendants Kitsune knew her well. Kitsune said "Still shut in at home?" Jamie shook her head and said "No I'm getting out more now. Any way I got this weird feeling some thing will happen soon."

Jamie never spoke of her powers of being a seer or of being a Drow trained warrior. She was right that some thing was going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 The Arrival of Loki and the Start of the Ronin

Jamie had been reading one her books when she heard a soft thud. Dismissing it to get up to get her self food she set her book mark in her book. She got up and went down to the kitchen. That is when she saw someone rather nude in her back yard and badly burned in places along his other wise flawless fair skin. Jamie with out much regard to her health dashed out there to aid the male. She approached him carefully and saw his skin was starting to turn blue. She then lifted him with great difficulty and slowly made her way toward her house and warmth. When she made it she instantly took him to the other room and laded him on the couch. She then retrieved the burn kit and some water. She then gently and tenderly tending to his wounds. He grunted in pain then his eyes snapped open. He was alarmed when he saw Jamie. But she held firm and said "Easy, easy. I am only trying to help you." he calmed down after that and let her tend to his wounds. He hissed when she applied the medication to his wounds but other wise he said nothing. He was dreamy in appearance standing about six five in height. He had long jet hair and deep emerald eyes. He looked at her while she gently and tenderly cleaned and treated his wounds. She was shorter than average for her age at which he guessed eighteen. She had short ebony hair and had crimson eyes. Jamie soon finished and said "I'll be right back with some clothes for you. Judging by how thin you are my clothes will have to do." he only nodded as she walked away. She returned shortly with the outfit and underwear saying "the underwear is brand new so they are yours. The outfit dose not fit me anymore. They are yours now too." all she heard was "Thank-you"

This was indeed the day Jamie had foreseen thanks to Lolth her goddess. She spotted Lolth's Holy mark on his neck on the left, the same spot were her's of the stag horn helm was. Jamie spoke nothing to him on it.


End file.
